Let's take a moment to appreciate Doccubus
by BucketOverThere
Summary: I suck at sumaries, but it has Lauren and it has Bo, so I really don't think more explanation is needed. lol I don't know if this is a one shot thing or if I will continue... set after ep. 3x08... please give me your opinion. ps. Rated M because I'm crazy and I get confused with these ratings rsrs


**Ok, I own nothing, just having fun:)**

Team Lauren FOREVAAAAHHHHHHHH

* * *

Things with Bo were anything but easy, but I never really mind really… having her by my side was more than worth it. When Doctor Taft came to see me that night, and we went for drinks I was just hoping to be able to really talk with someone, someone who actually admired me, I wanted to have a conversation where I wasn't the underdog as it usually happens when I'm with the Fae crowd. Somehow I always felt a little ostracized from the group, a feeling that would only go away when it was just Bo and me together.

Taft and I went to a bar near my place, and we lost track of time whilst discussing sciency and doctory stuff, as Bo would say. During our conversation I simply forget my phone on my purse, only to find 7 missed calls and 10 messages from my little Succubus, which started completely apologetically and ended in a somewhat pissed tone. I really needed to go back home.

I try with all my being to convince Taft that I could take care of myself, but he insisted on taking me back to my apartment. Thankfully he was satisfied with dropping me off, not even mentioning going upstairs.

When I open the door I find a very angry Succubus sitting on the couch and drinking what appeared to be wine. Boy, were we going to fight tonight.

"Bo." - I close the door.

"Lauren."

"How was your day?" – I say, with a somewhat cynical tone.

"Fine. What about you?"

"Nothing special. Besides waiting for you the whole evening, nothing happened."

"Waiting for me? I'm sure that wasn't such a burden, considering you had company."

"You've got to be kidding me! You completely ignored me all day long, disregarded the fact that this award actually meant something to me, and now you act all jealous, like you actually cared?"

"You know damn well that I care Lauren. I'm not saying I deserve the girlfriend of the year award, but would it have killed to just to pick your freaking phone? Or were you engaged in some activity that rendered you unable to do so?"

"Yes Bo, I was out fucking, all day long."

Her face softens as if she realized how absurd this whole discussion was. She gets up and comes near me, placing a hand on my right shoulder.

"Lauren, I'm sorry…" She takes her hand out of my shoulder and puts it on my face, caressing lightly. "I'm really sorry about all this, I know this award meant a lot to you, and believe me I did everything I could to get here on time but…"

"Did you really?" I look straight into her eyes, doing my best not to be pulled in by them.

"Yeah, hun I did…" She smiles slightly. I push her hand away from me, and I can tell she is shocked.

"Funny because when Trick called me this afternoon and I asked about you, he told me you left the Dahl around lunch time, and that he hasn't seen you since then."

"Lauren, I…"

"Bo, I really don't want to be the annoying girlfriend who keeps tracing every single step you take, even because I have a lot of things to do with my time. But when you lie to me I can't help but think you are trying to hide something from me, and I really can't have that. Is this all because of Dyson? Now that he has his love back you are rethinking your choice to be with me?"

She grabs my face once again, this time with both hands, and looks straight to me.

"No, Lauren. It's absolutely not that. I couldn't care less about Dyson right now" She says it with such determination I believe it, or at least force myself to.

"What is it then?"

She lets go of my face.

"It's just all this dawning stuff… it's really getting into me you know?"

I keep staring at her, waiting for further clarification.

"Lauren, I can become a monster. I'm terrified I won't be able to pass this thing." She is borderline crying now. I place my hands on her arms.

"Bo, look at me." - She does. – "Honey if there is anyone that can go through this is you. For Christ's sake, you were the one who defeated the woman who basically mass murdered all Light Fae elders; you defeated the Garuda, and more than a dozen crazy powerful Faes. You absolutely can do this; you just have to start believing it."

"It's not that simple Lauren. Every time I defeated one of these wackos it was all about protecting the ones I love, and I would do it all again, in a heartbeat. But now I need to face myself, and inside I'm just a huge mess. You know that."

I come closer to her, holding her by the waist.

"We are going to figure it out, babe. Together, remember?"- She nods - "And you know I'm always here right?"

"Yeah. If it wasn't for that I guess I'd already be in a cage by now…" - She gives me a shy smile, and I can tell she looks exhausted – "and may I say how gorgeous you look in this dress?"

"I do look hot don't I?" I joke, pulling her a little bit closer. Her expression completely changes, and the Succubus within breaks free.

"You really do." - She starts to nibble my ear and neck, and whispers in my ear – "You look good enough to eat." She basically attacks my neck, and I can't help but moan. She starts to kiss me, and I happily oblige. Within seconds I was being pressed against the door. Will I ever be able to stay mad at her? Nope, I don't think so.

I consider telling her to go upstairs, but almost instantly I feel her hand sliding between my thighs, and I know it's too late for that. If we are lucky we'll be able to make it to the couch. Suddenly she grabs my butt, with both hands, lifts me and I put my legs around her waist. She takes me to the couch, and starts to bite on my now naked shoulder.

"How much you care for this dress?"

I can't help but laugh a little. I absolutely love her like this. "Well, you know, I can always buy another…" I pull her in for a kiss, and she wastes no time, ripping my dress like it was nothing but rags while still kissing me. I got to say, it feels especially good when she's determined like this, like she needs to have me at all costs.

She starts to trail kisses in my breasts, slowly moving to my stomach and eventually getting into my already soaked pussy. Firstly she takes her time licking it, and then she starts to what I can only describe as lovingly French kissing it, and finally proceeds to suck my clit, sending jolts all over my body. It doesn't take long, and I come, hard, on that delicious and gifted mouth of hers. Even after I came she kept licking me, looking overly enjoyed, might I add, until I had spasms out of sensitivity. I can't move a single muscle of my body. She literally fucked me senseless.

After a few minutes we are lying on the couch, she's on her side holding her head with her right arm and I'm looking at her, enjoying the lazy patterns she's drawing on my back with her left hand. I could probably stay here forever.

"Do you have any idea how good you taste, Dr. Lewis?" - She kisses my head - "Saying you taste like Skittles would be downgrading it."

I smile. "I taste better than Skittles?"

"Most definitely." She's now caressing my hair, which must be looking awful by now. "I love you, Lauren."

"I love you too… like crazy."

She kisses me.

"Why don't we go upstairs, I can draw a bath for you, you know for relaxation purposes."

"I don't think I can get more relaxed than this really…" She smirks. "But I will accept your invitation, on the condition you join me."

"I thought you wouldn't ask!"

On the bathtub, I'm sitting between her legs, with my head perfectly reclined on those gorgeous breasts.

"So, who was the mystery person who dropped you off?" She asked, trying to sound as casual as possible, but failing miserably.

"A fan of mine" I joke.

"Seriously now? Should I worry?"

"Not at all. He was just a fellow Doctor who happened to appreciate my work."

"Not sure if I like the sound of that."

"Are you saying my work isn't worth of appraisal?" I say, half laughing.

"No. I just don't like the idea of someone drooling over MY girlfriend and actually being able to actually understand all the sciency stuff you keep doing all day." – May I just say she's adorable when she's acting all jealous, as if she faced any kind of competition whatsoever.

"By sciency stuff you mean playing around with petri dishes?" I asked, in a tone lot harsher than I intended.

"Lauren…"

"I know babe, don't worry about it. We all say things we don't mean once in a while…" I give her a peck on the lips.

"You know how I think you are utterly intelligent, and gorgeous"- She starts to kiss me – "and oh so sexy." – The kissing intensifies, and out of pure instinct my hands are drown to her breasts (did I mention how glorious they are?), and I feel her nipples harden with my touch. It's completely delightful to feel her body reacting to me. It's intoxicating really.

I shift my position so I'm on top of her, not breaking the kiss. I bring my hand to her face, and she turns and sucks them. I stare at her, and I'm sure my aura must be through the roof by now. While looking at her I slide my hand through her stomach, and start to slowly descend. I can see the anticipation in her eyes. When I reach my destination I can feel how wet she is, and as I enter her she throws her head back and closes her eyes, giving me full access to her neck, an opportunity I do not let pass, as I start to kiss and suck and bite her. I trust my fingers on her ever so slowly, intending to dread this until she begs for it. With each trust she moans a little bit louder, making me doubt my own ability of taking it slow.

She starts to kiss me, and whispers in my mouth.

"Harder"

Once again my body betrays me and before I realize I'm complying. I pull her hair back, firmly but not roughly, and she lets out a groan. After a few more trusts she comes, screaming my name. As I hold her I slowly take my fingers out, and absent minded start licking them. When I look at her I see her staring back at me, with those hungry eyes of hers. This woman is literally insatiable, and I certainly love that.


End file.
